sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book (1994 film)
| starring = | music = Basil Poledouris | cinematography = Juan Ruiz Anchía | editing = Bob Ducsay | production companies = Baloo Productions Jungle Book Films | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures (North America and other select territories) MDP Worldwide (all other territories)https://www.ibiblio.org/samneill/films/junbooknotes.txt | released = | runtime = 111 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $43.2 millionBox Office Mojo }} Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book is a 1994 live-action American adventure film co-written and directed by Stephen Sommers, produced by Edward S. Feldman and Raju Patel, from a story by Ronald Yanover and Mark Geldman. It is the second film adaptation by The Walt Disney Company of the Mowgli stories from The Jungle Book and The Second Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling. The film stars Jason Scott Lee and Lena Headey, and co-stars Cary Elwes, Sam Neill, John Cleese and Jason Flemyng. In this version, the animals do not speak. Released on December 25, 1994, by Walt Disney Pictures, the film received positive reviews and grossed $43.2 million in theaters against a $30 million budget. Plot In 1886, during the British Raj in India, Mowgli (Sean Naegeli) is the 5-year-old son of the widowed Nathoo, whose wife died in childbirth. Nathoo works as a tour guide. On one of his tours, he is leading Colonel Geoffrey Brydon (Sam Neill) and his men as well as Brydon's 5-year-old daughter Katherine (Joanna Wolff). Unfortunately, fellow tour guide Buldeo and a few soldiers kill several animals for sport. This enrages Shere Khan, A Tiger who serves as the Jungle's keeper and begins to pursue the tour group. That night Mowgli tells his father of a dream where he faced Shere Khan and showed no fear, becoming a Tiger himself. Shere Khan attacks the encampment. He succeeds in killing the two soldiers, but when he tries to kill Buldeo, Nathoo defends Buldeo, who ungratefully leaves him to be mauled to death by the Tiger. In the confusion, Mowgli is lost in the jungle with his pet wolf cub, Grey Brother. Brydon and his men believe Mowgli has been killed too. Mowgli is taken by Bagheera, a gentle black panther, to the wolf pack. Mowgli also befriends a bear cub named Baloo. Twenty years later, Mowgli, now a young man, discovers Monkey City, a legendary ancient city filled with treasure belonging to King Louie the Orangutan, who has his treasure guarded by Kaa the python. Forced to fight for his life, Mowgli succeeds in wounding the snake with a golden dagger that he retrieves from the treasure horde. Winning King Louie's respect, Mowgli keeps the dagger as a trophy. Elsewhere, Katherine and her father are still stationed in India. She and Mowgli meet again, but neither recognize the other. Katherine is also in a relationship with one of Brydon's soldiers, Captain William Boone. Mowgli enters the village in search of Katherine. Boone and his men manage to capture him and find the golden dagger from Monkey City in his possession. Katherine discovers an old bracelet of her mother's, one she gave to Mowgli when they were children, and instantly realizes who Mowgli is. She and Dr. Julius Plumford (a good friend of Brydon's) decide that they must re-introduce Mowgli to civilization. In doing so, Mowgli and Katherine fall in love, much to Boone's displeasure. Eventually, Boone convinces Mowgli to tell him of Monkey City and the treasure hoard that it holds, but refrains from revealing its location to him upon realizing his lack of respect for the jungle. Boone later proposes to Katherine, and she accepts. Around this time, after Boone and his men publicly humiliate him, Mowgli returns to the jungle as he does not feel at home in the village. After Boone's cruel treatment of Mowgli, Katherine realizes she cannot marry Boone, so she decides to go back to England to get away from him. Meanwhile, Boone and his associates Lieutenant Wilkins and Sergeant Harley team up with Buldeo. The men recruit a jungle guide, Tabaqui, and gather some bandits to capture Mowgli in order to find out where the treasure is. Wilkins and Boone shoot Baloo when he comes to Mowgli's defense, much to Mowgli's distress. Buldeo and the bandits then ambush Katherine and her father (who is shot and wounded in the process). Even though Mowgli, along with Bagheera, Grey Brother, and the rest of the wolves, attack and kill most of the bandits, Buldeo manages to capture Katherine and her father and hands them over to Boone and his men, who plan to use them as blackmail: If Mowgli leads them to the treasure, Katherine and her father shall live. That night, the group learn Shere Khan is hunting them, enraged at Baloo being shot. Because of this Mowgli decides to escape. The next morning, Harley catches Mowgli escaping with the aid of Bagheera and gives chase, only to fall into quicksand and drown, despite Wilkins' attempts to save him. Mowgli then has an elephant take the injured Brydon back to the village, after promising him to rescue Katherine. As the day progresses, Mowgli kills Tabaqui in self-defense when the latter attacks and tries to murder him. As the group reaches the outside of Monkey City, Wilkins becomes separated from the group and walks right into Shere Khan, where, after a brief chase, the Tiger mauls him to death. Eventually, the remaining group enters Monkey City, where Buldeo inadvertently entombs himself in a trap while trying to shoot Mowgli. Only Mowgli, Katherine, and Boone reach the treasure room, where Mowgli and Boone engage in a fierce fight until Mowgli injures the soldier with another dagger. Mowgli then escapes with Katherine, while Boone begins greedily pocketing treasure, only for Kaa to attack and kill him. As they escape from Monkey City, Mowgli and Katherine are confronted by Shere Khan. However, Mowgli shows no fear and stands up by roaring back at the Tiger who roars at Mowgli to make him run away. Shere Khan, impressed by Mowgli's bravery, acknowledges him as a creature of the jungle and allows Mowgli and Katherine to leave peacefully. Mowgli and Katherine meet both the Colonel and Baloo, both of whom have recovered from their injuries under Plumford's care. Mowgli becomes the new lord of the jungle after fulfilling his childhood dream of facing Shere Khan with no fear and he begins a relationship with Katherine. Cast * Jason Scott Lee as Mowgli ** Sean Naegeli as 5-year-old Mowgli * Lena Headey as Kitty Brydon ** Joanna Wolff as 5-year-old Kitty * Cary Elwes as Captain William Boone * Sam Neill as Colonel Geoffrey Brydon * John Cleese as Dr. Julius Plumford * Jason Flemyng as Lieutenant John Wilkins * Ron Donachie as Sergeant Harley * Stefan Kalipha as Buldeo * Anirudh Agarwal as Tabaqui * Faran Tahir as Nathoo (Mowgli's Father) * Frank Welker as various animal sound effects (uncredited) ;Trained animals * Casey as Baloo, a male black bear. * Shadow as Bagheera, a male black jaguar. * Shannon as Grey Brother, a female gray wolf. * Lowell as King Louie, a male Bornean orangutan. * Bombay as Shere Khan, a male Bengal tiger. Kaa is portrayed by both a computer-generated and a real anaconda. Other trained animals were monkeys, elephants, camels, horses, zebu, and wolves. The sounds used for the monkeys were actually those of chimps siamangs, lemurs and even Frank Welker Production Raju Patel, an Indian producer, figured the 100th anniversary of Kipling's "Jungle Book" stories publication should be commemorated with a film adaptation. Principal photography took place in India (Jodhpur and Bombay) as well as parts of the Southern United States (South Carolina and Fall Creek Falls State Park, Tennessee). Score While electronics dominated most of his work during the early '90s, composer Basil Poledouris returned to his symphonic roots for his score to this film. Most European versions of Milan's official CD release include "Two Different Worlds," a pop song performed by Kenny Loggins. Songs, Reviews, Credits AllMusic|website=AllMusic|access-date=2016-03-31}} Release Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book was released in theaters on December 25, 1994. Home media Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book was released by Buena Vista Home Entertainment on VHS April 5, 1995. Disney also released the film on DVD January 15, 2002, January 1, 2004, and as a limited edition on May 22, 2017. Reception Critical response The film was well received, with praise for its performances, action, and visuals, but it was also chided for not staying true to Kipling's work, even though his name remains in the title. Noted critic Roger Ebert of The Chicago Sun-Times shared this sentiment. He said the film "has so little connection to Rudyard Kipling or his classic book that the title is beyond explanation." He goes on to say that it is a good film, awarding it three stars out of four, but it does not fit its target audience; some "scenes are unsuitable for small children, and the 'PG' rating is laughable." Brian Lowry of Variety said that, "Technically, Jungle Book is an encyclopedia of wonders, from the dazzling scenery (shot largely in Jodhpur, India), cinematography, costumes and sets, to the animals, who frequently out-emote their two-legged counterparts. Even so, Book may have been more effective had its story stayed on one page." Rita Kempley from The Washington Post was more favorable, stating that "the narrative shifts from romance to adventure the way Cheetah used to hop from foot to foot, but Sommers nevertheless delivers a bully family picture." On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film received an approval rating of 79% based on 38 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book may not hew as closely to the book as its title suggests, but it still offers an entertaining live-action take on a story best known in animated form." Accolades The film was nominated for Excellence in Media's 1994 Golden Angel Award for best motion picture. Video game The film was adapted into a 1996 game, which includes clips from the film, while providing an original story and new characters. The game follows the player in his/her quest to save the jungle. Soldiers have stolen King Louie's crown and the player must recover it to prevent the jungle from losing its magic. The player is aided by a Scotsman named Ilgwom ("Mowgli" spelled backwards) and his chimpanzee, Lahtee, while also guided by a spirit made from Mowgli's memories. References External links * * * Category:The Jungle Book films Category:1994 films Category:1990s romance films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Stephen Sommers Category:Films scored by Basil Poledouris Category:Films set in the British Raj Category:Films set in India Category:Films about animals Category:Films about bears Category:Films about tigers Category:Films about orphans Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Films shot in Rajasthan Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:Films shot in South Carolina Category:Films shot in Tennessee Category:Films set in the 1880s Category:Films set in 1886 Category:Films set in the 19th century Category:Films set in the 1900s Category:Films set in 1906 Category:Films set in the 20th century Category:Films about interracial romance Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Films shot in India Category:Jungle adventure films Category:The Jungle Book (franchise) Category:Disney film remakes